Caminhos fechados
by Nadeshisco
Summary: Kanon resolve dar uma "força " para seu irmao Saga, mas acaba se ferrando nessa história, como não sou boa em resumos, o resto so lendo...CAP FINAL ON LINE!
1. Será o destino?

Caminho fechado  
  
1 – Será o destino?  
  
Era outono na Grécia, frio. Saga caminhava entre as Doze Casas pensando se tudo ate ali tinha valido a pena. Enquanto ele andava e passava pela casa de Touro que naquele momento estava vazia ele pensava : "Valeu a pena? Durante treze anos fui mestre do Santuário e depois morri pelas mãos dos cavaleiros de bronze, meu irmão Kanon continuou vivo, depois Hades, espectro, contra Athena novamente e morto mais uma vez, agora estou aqui? Que sentido tem tudo isso? Vivo, morro, e no entanto parece que sempre estou morto. Nada não tem mais sentido para mim, por que então continuou aqui? "Nesse momento Mú apareceu na casa de Áries:  
  
Oi Saga? Ta a fim de jogar comigo, Aldebaran , Shaka e Kamus?  
  
Não, obrigado! To a fim de caminhar hoje...  
  
Tudo bem!  
  
"Eles agem comigo normal, como se eu nunca tivesse feito nada, eu não  
gosto disso". Ele continuou caminhando por um longo tempo, sem se dar  
conta para onde ia.  
  
Do outro lado do Santuário Shina também refletia sobre sua vida:  
  
"Nada tem mais sentido, Seiya não me ama, ama aquela Saori que  
infelizmente é Athena, o que eu fiz? Assisti ele morrer tantas vezes sem  
fazer nada e poder fazer nada? Que raio de destino é esse que só me joga  
contra espinhos? ".  
  
Ela pensava enquanto dava murros nas paredes de sua casa, como se aquilo  
pudesse resolver todos os seus problemas...  
  
"Se isso resolvesse mesmo, não estaria aqui agora!"  
  
Shina resolve caminhar também igual a Saga com os pensamentos mais nas  
nuvens do que na terra...  
  
Eles caminhavam praticamente quase indo de encontro um ao outro sem  
perceber, quando acabam pisando um no pé do outro:  
  
Ei olha por onde anda! – Shina com sua educação habitual.  
  
Ei perdão, vê se, se toca! – Só foi aí que ele foi reparar que era uma amazona – hei uma amazona por aqui?  
  
Qual o problema Saga?  
  
Nenhum...com licença – sem mais dar satisfações ele saiu e foi embora...  
  
Shina nunca havia reparado na beleza de Saga antes, sempre olhou muito  
para Seiya. Mas Saga aquele dia estava com uma beleza a mais dos  
outros dias...ela sentiu seus braços formigarem exatamente onde ele  
havia tocado com a topada, mas deixou quieto sem se ligar.  
  
Quando Gêmeos entrou em seu Templo encontrou com Kanon lá:  
  
E aí, alguma novidade?  
  
Nenhuma, só que eu pisei no pé da Shina? Não isso não é nenhuma novidade!  
  
Pisou? – Kanon se espantou com tamanha besteira – só isso?  
  
O que mais você queria? – Saga se zangou, queria ficar sozinho.  
  
Nada, só to perguntando...  
  
Mas Kanon sabia que no fundo o que Saga queria era preencher o vazio  
que ele sempre teve em seu peito e resolveu dar uma força, errada.  
  
Ele esperou seu irmão adormecer e saiu correndo para o alojamento das  
Amazonas, mais precisamente para a casa de Shina, sabia onde ficava,  
já havia passado por lá varias vezes, agora tinha uma deixa para  
entrar, bateu à porta e com um resmungo a amazona de Cobra abriu a  
porta:  
  
Saga? O que faz aqui? – era obvio que havia se confundido e feio, mas como já era super tarde e ela estava com sono, nem se tocou que poderia ser Kanon, ele, no entanto aproveitou e continuou a mentira.  
  
Como vai Shina? Queria te pedir desculpas pelo pisão de pé de hoje, posso entrar? – ele nem teve necessidade de perguntar já estava dentro.  
  
Você já ta dentro mesmo. Pisão? Ah nem lembrava mais – a única coisa que ela passou pensando foi na aparição repentina de Saga naquele momento e " agora ?". – foi isso que trouxe você aqui?  
  
Bem, não necessariamente. Queria te dizer que depois disso pensei muito em você.  
  
Hã? Onde você quer chegar? – ou Shina estava sonhando, ou estava com muito sono. Um cavaleiro de Ouro dizendo que havia pensado muito nela? Isso não era normal.  
  
Sim, Shina tenho certeza que por trás dessa mascara há uma mulher boa, mas muito triste?  
  
Olha Saga, a única pessoa que me viu sem mascara infelizmente foi Seiya, por isso se você esta querendo ver por algum acaso meu rosto tire a armadura da chuva.  
  
Não, não é isso...mas...eu queria te dizer Shina que você é uma mulher muito atrativa e bonita...  
  
Obrigada pelo elogio, mas eu quero dormir...  
  
Então nos vemos? – Kanon estava se sentindo vitorioso  
  
Vermos? Não sei...  
  
Que tal amanha, no mesmo lugar em que nos topamos às duas horas?  
  
Bom, tudo bem mas...com licença, Saga... – Kanon encostou sua mão no braço de Shina e com o mesmo sorriso cínico que Saga sabia dar ele foi embora, dizendo apenas "tchau".  
  
Meu Zeus... o que uma topada não faz, mas o que ele queria na realidade?  
  
N/a : E aí pessoal , espero que estejam gostando da minha fic, será uma fic breve, sem muitos rodopios, mas merece grandes emoções, comentem!! 


	2. Um encontro as escondidas

2 – Um encontro às escondidas  
  
Kanon não tinha nem idéia do que fazer para Saga se encontrar com Shina no mesmo lugar em que eles se toparam.  
  
Não daria certo ele ir porque não sabia aonde fora , e se perguntasse para seu irmão, ele poderia achar estranho. Saga por sua vez não dormira tão bem quanto queria, não conseguiu para de pensar no ocorrido e em tudo que Shina havia lhe dito, queria poder encontra-la novamente, mas sem pretextos, mais uma vez.  
  
Quando às duas horas da tarde se aproximavam Kanon começou a entrar em desespero, se Saga não fosse, provavelmente Shina nunca mais iria olhar para sua cara, quando ele resolveu apelar para o lado trágico:  
  
Saga, já pensou em ver Shina de novo? - Kanon tinha que escolher muito bem as palavras para não se denunciar.  
  
Eu? "francamente nós temos transmissão de pensamento".  
  
Não por que?  
  
Não? Bom já que é assim, porque você não vai dar uma volta por aí, para arejar a cabeça?  
  
Andar de novo? Cara você ta querendo me mandar embora? – Saga estava começando a achar estranho o papo de Kanon  
  
Não, por que eu faria isso? – Kanon estava tentando ser critico, mas estava com medo de seu plano não funcionar direito.  
  
Bem, ate que você tem razão, eu vou andar então...  
  
Tchau...  
  
Saga saiu caminhando novamente, achou estranha a atitude do irmão, mas deixou quieto. Começou a andar novamente pelo mesmo caminho do dia anterior e de repente avistou Shina parada, parecia que olhava o "nada " a sua frente, ele resolveu se aproximar e puxar conversa:  
  
Oi Shina, como vai, já melhorou com a topada??  
  
Ah... – ela parecia que havia se assustado com sua presença ali – não...quer dizer, já melhorei sim...uhum....você é bem  
  
pontual Cavaleiro de Ouro...  
  
"Pontual"? Como assim?  
  
Chegou bem na hora, as duas , você não se lembra? – Shina estava começando a se irritar, mas o brilho que Saga estava nos olhos naquele momento, era encantador.  
  
Ah...bem deixa pra lá, quer dar uma volta pelo Santuário?  
  
Volta? Ah ta bem... – Shina não estava a fim de dar voltas mas...  
  
Eles começaram a andar em silencio, aparentemente sem assunto, Gêmeos em  
seus pensamentos estava achando estranho com o que Shina havia dito de  
"pontual", parecia que ela já o esperava ali, mas achou "coisa do  
destino", resolveu então puxar conversa:  
  
Então, dizem por aí e vejo que não é mentira, que você é bem reservada né, Shina?  
  
Eu? Tento ser pelo menos, tenho que manter a minha aparência de amazona, " certinha "...  
  
"Amazona certinha"? Para que?  
  
Ah, todos sabem que Seiya já viu o meu rosto....  
  
Ah, bem é verdade....e no entanto você o ama não é mesmo?  
  
É o jeito... – Shina não queria e nunca falou dessas coisas com ninguém, mas não sabia o porquê, mas se sentia bem na presença de Saga – se isso tivesse algum sentido...  
  
Eles começaram a ter uma conversa amigável, ficaram horas conversando.  
Mas havia alguém no Santuário, que já estava desesperado:  
  
Ai, caramba, no que fui me meter? – Kanon estava desesperado, com a idéia de Saga não ter ido ao "encontro "com Shina, e se ele aparecesse lá iria piorar tudo... nesse momento Miro apareceu, chamando Kanon para uma conversa:  
  
E ai Saga? – ele sabia que era Kanon, mas falou na brincadeira  
  
Ahhh...eu sou o Kanon, Escorpião você precisa me ajudar... Oi, o que foi? Eu não sei se aconteceu, o que eu quero que aconteça, porque não sou eu duas vezes.... Saúde...não entendi nada, explica melhor....  
  
Então Kanon, explicou tudo o que aconteceu com Saga e o que ele fez, Miro  
ficou atônito:  
  
- Você, ficou louco? Se a Shina descobre essa mata você, o Saga e eu que  
to sabendo agora...  
  
É ai que você entra....  
  
Eu? Não quero me meter nessa confusão não...  
  
Mas vai, por favor...  
  
Kanon....  
  
Você vai atrás de Saga e apenas espiona como quem não quer nada, e vê se ele ta ou não com a Cobra.  
  
Não, daqui ninguém me tira.  
  
Meia hora depois lá estava um Escorpião enraivecido forçado. De trás de  
uma arvore, ele viu que Saga e Shina estavam sentados conversando numa  
boa, como se fossem apenas bons amigos.  
  
Bom, Saga vejo que o nosso encontro, não valeu de tudo perdido.  
  
"Encontro" ? – se Shina considerava aquilo um encontro então Saga não estava entendendo nada.  
  
É, nos vemos depois? Amanha, talvez...  
  
Tudo bem, vejo que temos bastante coisas em comum, Shina...  
  
Ate mais Saga...  
  
Shina saiu e Gêmeo a ficou observando até não poder vê-la mais. Ele não  
sabia mais aquilo tudo estava mexendo com ele, e talvez com seu  
coração... ficou em meio aos seus pensamentos quando avistou Miro:  
  
Fala Miro.  
  
Oi Saga, uhum...conversando com Shina? Olha que ela é amazona durona...  
  
Nem tanto...  
  
Casa de Gêmeos   
  
Ah que bom...então quer dizer que você se encontrou com ela de novo? Olha mano, sei não...  
  
"Sei não "o que? Ela é uma mulher como todas as outras..., porque você vive querendo se meter no meu caminho?  
  
EU? Eu quero te ajudar...  
  
Claro como todas as outras vezes, quer saber Kanon já estou cansado disso tudo...  
  
Ei Saga você não pode sair assim...  
  
Não quero ouvir mais nada...  
  
Mas foi graças a mim...que você se encontrou com ela...  
  
GRANDE COISA KANON!!  
  
Saga enfurecido saiu correndo de seu Templo, já estava cansado de Kanon  
sempre controlar tudo, dessa vez queria fazer tudo sozinho do seu jeito,  
mas mal sabia ele o que Kanon havia feito. 


	3. Novas confusões

3 – Novas confusões  
  
5 dias depois, Saga e Shina estavam com uma amizade muito forte. Todos os  
dias se encontravam para conversarem.  
  
Os Gêmeos não estavam se falando ainda e Kanon sabia que quando Saga  
ficava desta maneira, só um milagre para fazer eles voltarem a se falar  
novamente.  
  
Ele por sua vez sabia que seu irmão estava interessado em Shina, mas como  
o irmão mesmo dissera que ele queria fazer tudo sozinho, resolveu  
terminar a situação antes que piorasse ainda mais, mas mesmo pensando  
assim ele ainda estava enfurecido "Irmão ingrato, irmão ingrato ".  
  
Quando chegou próximo a casa de Shina, não pode dizer a verdade para ela,  
pois ouviu-a conversando com Marin:  
  
...e é isso...  
  
Só isso? – a voz de Marin parecia de surpresa – se você acha isso...  
  
Não sei, e Seiya?  
  
Seiya não ama você, mas Saga parece interessado, já tentou falar com ele? – Kanon estava escondido tentando aprestar atenção a tudo  
  
"Falar"? – Shina fez voz de impossível – esta louca Marin? Ele é um cavaleiro de Ouro e eu...  
  
Uma amazona de Prata, qual o problema? Você não viu que eu já me acertei com Aioria? Então, te dou a maior força...  
  
Bem, já que é assim...vou falar com ele...  
  
Vou esperar aqui, e depois você me fala...  
  
Kanon estava disposto a falar toda a verdade para Shina, que não era  
Saga, mas sim ele na noite anterior, entretanto o que aconteceu ele não  
pode dizer mais nada:  
  
Saga!! Estava mesmo querendo falar com você... – Shina mais uma vez confundia Kanon com Saga.  
  
Shina eu não....  
  
Espere...deixa eu falar primeiro...  
  
Bem...olha  
  
Saga!! Quero te dizer uma coisa, eu não sou mulher de rodopios portanto vou direto ao ponto...  
  
"Ponto"? Ainda tem ponto, Shina você não entendeu...  
  
Saga, eu entendi tudo...ambos estamos sozinhos e com o coração partido, tudo aquilo que eu sentia sobre Pégaso, não passava de invenção da minha cabeça, descobri isso graças a você...  
  
A mim? Não seria...  
  
Saga...- pela primeira vez Kanon pode ver a verdadeira face de Shina, e viu que ela era bem mais bonita do que ele imaginava – eu descobri que eu amo você...  
  
Tudo foi tão rápido que Kanon não pode evitar... Shina colocou a mão em  
sua nuca e o beijou, num beijo praticamente louco. Shina beijava Kanon  
crente que ele seria Saga...a amazona de Cobra tinha mais fogo do que ele  
imaginava.  
  
Não demorou nada para que ela entreabrisse seus lábios e "Saga "Kanon  
pudesse entreabrir os seus...ele não teve como, e a beijou com mais  
fervor do que no inicio que fora um susto...Ficaram assim por um longo  
tempo, ate que Gêmeos conseguiu se desvencilhar dos beijos de Shina.  
  
Shina...eu...bem...também amo você...mas tinha medo de que você não gostasse de mim... mas vejo que eu me enganei...nos vemos amanha?  
  
Claro...mesmo lugar a mesma hora?  
  
Ok...ate mais... "O que eu fiz? "  
  
Kanon sem perceber havia entrado numa enorme burrada...o que diria para  
seu irmão bronqueado? Sem outra alternativa, foi buscar ajuda ao Homem  
mais próximo de Deus, Shaka.  
  
Casa de Virgem   
  
Meu Buda!! No que você foi se meter...00 – Shaka ate abriu seus olhos diante daquilo  
  
Pois é...meu Buda mesmo, não sei o que fazer, por isso vim aqui...  
  
Olha...sempre achei que a verdade fosse o melhor remédio, apesar da dor...  
  
Shaka...meu irmão vai me matar...sem piedade...  
  
...se ele descobrir depois vai ser pior...o que vai acontecer? Vai se passar por seu irmão à vida toda?  
  
Não...mas...  
  
Mas? É melhor cortar o mal pela raiz, você foi se meter no assunto que se desrespeito a Saga e não você.  
  
Mas Shaka o que vou dizer a ele? Que simplesmente a mulher da vida dele me beijou, pensando que eu era ele?  
  
Não seria melhor?  
  
Não...  
  
Kanon – Shaka estava impressionado com a atitude de Gêmeos – bom...é você que sabe...eu dei a minha opinião, basta você querer usa-la...  
  
Obrigado Shaka...mas se eu entrei sozinho nisso eu mesmo concerto...só terei que dar um tempo para meu irmão...  
  
Kanon voltou para a casa de Gêmeos, certo de que não iria encontrar Saga  
lá mas se enganou...  
  
Saga aonde você vai? – ele perguntou ao notar que o irmão estava com sua armadura de Ouro e parecia muito apressado...  
  
Eu e Kamus teremos que fazer um serviço para Atena, portanto tome conta da Casa de Gêmeos enquanto isso...confio em você... – e saiu  
  
Kanon ficou aturdido, Saga apesar de tudo confiava nele, e ele traiu a  
confiança do irmão. "O que eu faço, todos vão saber que foi Saga que  
saiu do Santuário, terei que ver Shina ou ela desconfiará de tudo, o pior  
de tudo foi que eu gostei daquele beijo. "  
  
N/a : Oi, espero que estejam gostando,a gora a emoção começa de verdade 


	4. Quase uma confusão

4 – Quase uma confusão  
  
Saga estava fora do Santuário havia 2 dias, e Kanon não sabia o que se  
passava na cabeça de Shina, para ela não perceber a diferença. "Devo  
estar me passando muito bem pelo Saga "  
  
-Ou você é realmente parecido com ele....  
  
-O que? Shaka o que faz aqui? – Kanon estava caminhando pelas Doze casas  
quando de repente entrou na casa de Virgem sem perceber  
  
- Ora, eu é que pergunto, o que você faz aqui?  
  
- Ah eu estava andando....  
  
-Já falou com ela? – Shaka já sabia qual seria a resposta  
  
-Não...  
  
-Pois....  
  
-Kanon...preciso falar com você...- Miro aparecera na casa de Virgem  
naquele momento, estava aflito...  
  
-O que foi?  
  
-Aioria esta indo para a casa da Shina...  
  
-O que? E o que eu tenho a ver com isso...  
  
-Voce se esqueceu que ele pode sem querer te entregar?  
  
-Não, mas por que ele faria isso?  
  
-Porque ele não sabe KANON!!  
  
-SOCORROOOO.... – Kanon saiu correndo com um Miro curioso atrás,  
atropelando Aldebaran que estava subindo as escadas em direção ao Templo  
de Athena.  
  
-Aja paciência meu Buda... – Shaka voltara a meditar  
  
No meio do caminho Kanon parara para pensar um pouco  
  
-Parô por que?  
  
-O Escorpião eu não posso aparecer lá assim, e se de repente a Shina me  
ver?  
  
- Eu tenho uma idéia...  
  
-Eu não confio nas suas idéias....  
  
-Mas vai dar certo, fique aqui... – Miro saiu de fininho e encontrou com  
Aioria ainda no meu do caminho para a casa da amazona de Cobra.  
  
- AIORIA!! – ele ao olhar para atrás, se assustara  
  
-Oi Miro, eu preciso falar com Shina...  
  
-Não...quer dizer...Kanon coitado de Kanon...ele precisa da sua ajuda...  
  
-Da minha ajuda? Por que você não o ajuda? – Com isso Miro não contava,  
mas inventou uma pior  
  
-Ele ta com dor de barriga  
  
-"Dor de barriga ?" – Aioria arregalara os olhos diante de tamanha  
besteira – por que você não vai ajuda-lo?  
  
-É que eu não consigo sozinho...  
  
-Mas não posso demorar, eu quero falar com ela....para ela ficar mais  
atenta, porque Saga e Kamus não estão no Santuário...Athena que  
mandou...  
  
- Hã...vem logo...ele não pode esperar... – Aioria fora a contra gosto,  
mas ficou um pouco curioso, algo nele dizia que não era "dor de barriga  
"  
  
Eles andaram alguns metros, falando aqui e ali, quando chegaram Kanon  
estava andando para cá e para lá , nervoso, não sabia se Miro havia  
conseguido ou não...  
  
- Kanon...hã ele não ta com aparência que ta com dor de barriga... –  
Aioria comentara ao ver o cavaleiro de Gêmeos  
  
- "Dor de barriga? "Miro... – Kanon se assustou, mas ficou contente ao  
ver que o amigo conseguira chegar ate o Leão a tempo  
  
- É que é uma coisa interna...Kanon, eu tinha razão...  
  
-No que? – Aioria não estava entendendo uma única palavra  
  
-Voce não pode falar com a Shina...  
  
- Por que? – Aioria não estava entendendo absolutamente nada  
  
- Porque eu sou o Saga...  
  
-Saga? Kanon você ta louco... – Aioria coçou a nuca numa demonstração de  
quem tem um enorme ponto de interrogação na cabeça.  
  
- Não estou não...  
  
- Ta sim...eu sei muito bem a diferença em vocês...  
  
- Não sabe não...Aioria eu sou o Saga, o Kanon que fora no meu  
lugar...nos trocamos, entende...  
  
- Kanon é melhor você falar a verdade, eu já disse que você é o Kanon...  
– Miro fora sincero...  
  
-Hã ta bem... – Kanon a contra gosto contara tudo que havia acontecido  
ate ali...Aioria fora ficando com a boca aberta a cada palavra  
  
- Coitado do Saga é um chifrudo antes de começar a namorar... – fora a  
única coisa que o Leão conseguiu falar.  
  
-Aioria!! – Kanon e Miro se surpreenderam com o que o amigo acabara de  
dizer  
  
-...mas Kanon, como você teve coragem de fazer uma coisa dessa?  
  
-Eu fui ajudar o meu irmão e ela simplesmente me confundiu, a culpa  
também é dela – Kanon falara na maior cara de pau  
  
-Sua também... – Miro deu sua opinião, refazendo os passos que Kanon  
estava fazendo ate eles chegarem  
  
-Eu sei mas...  
  
-Aioria...- Marin apareceu em cena, parecia que estava procurando-o  
  
-Marin eu queria mesmo falar com você também...bom vejo vocês mais  
tarde..., avise lá por mim Miro...  
  
-Tá...  
  
-Oria, por favor...- Kanon fez cara de preocupação  
  
-Não se preocupe...- e saiu ele e Marin sumiram de vista  
  
-Eu vou com você...  
  
-Vamos lá, Saga – Miro brincara, mas sabia que a situação era séria. – se  
não me ouvisse heim? O que você vai fazer quando seu irmão voltar?  
  
-Eu não sei, acha que mudar de país resolve?  
  
N/a : Oi pessoal, agradeço pelas reviews e ao Sesshoumaru,youkai por ter  
me dado a idéia do "chifrudo antes mesmo de começar a namorar ",  
adorei... Ah verdade é que eu não esperava que esta fanfic fosse  
elogiada assim, valeu, quando eu postei o primeiro cap. já estava com ela  
escrita e pronta ate o final, mas ficara muito curta, e como estou  
percebendo que vocês estão gostando estou escrevendo mais caps. obrigada  
a quem leu ate aqui... e prometo que o próximo cap. será bem melhor... 


	5. A volta

5 – A volta  
  
Alguns dias haviam se passado e Kanon estava estranhando a demora do  
irmão. " Onde aquela cópia esta?" A verdade é que Kanon estava começando  
a ficar nervoso, devido ao fato de que cada vez mais estava dificil de  
esconder a verdade de Shina. " Se de repente Saga volta e eu nao fico  
sabendo, a Shina encontra com ele...e...bem ele nao sabe...mas pelo visto  
ele gosta dela...ai o que eu faço?"  
  
Já era tarde da noite, ele estava deitado em seu quarto na casa de  
Gemeos, olhava para o lado, a cama de seu irmao vazia, e mais uma vez  
vinha-lhe a imagem de Shaka em seus pensamentos lhe dizendo: "É melhor  
cortar o mal pela raiz, você foi se meter no assunto que se desrespeito a  
Saga e não você..." Era verdade, mas ele ja estava tao envolvido na  
historia, tentava evitar o maximo em pensar naquela amazona, mas estava  
dificil...de repente um barulho lhe chamou a atenção...  
  
Ele se levantou, ja estava pronto para dormir, sem a sua habitual camisa,  
resolveu ver o que seria...Se fosse algum invasor, provavelmente ele ja  
saberia e Mu o estaria enfrentando. Começou a andar pela casa de Gemeos  
quando de repente o viu:  
  
- Kanon, voce ainda esta acordado, acabei de chegar... - Saga havia  
voltado completamente machucado e cansado, havia cortes em seu  
rosto...provavelmente Kamus não estaria diferente  
  
-Como voce esta? - Kanon perguntou intimidado...  
  
-Bem...tivemos alguns pequenos problemas, mas estou bem...  
  
-O que?  
  
-Athena nos pediu para que levássemos umas coisas que os espectros  
deixaram aqui na época da batalha contra Hades, embora, que  
destruíssemos, colocássemos num lugar bem longe, não foi muito fácil  
fazer isso,como você esta vendo...  
  
-Ah sim... - Saga e Kanon foram para os seus quartos, Kanon se deitou e  
Saga tirando sua armadura lembrou da coisa que Kanon mais temia...  
  
-Como ela esta? - Saga perguntou com um brilho nos olhos, que Kanon  
jamais havia visto antes...  
  
-Ela quem? Athena? - Kanon falou no sarcasmo, embora soubesse realmente  
quem era aquele " como ela esta ".  
  
-Eu sei que ela esta bem, estou perguntando de Shina...  
  
-Que Shina?  
  
-Kanon você perdeu a memória enquanto estive fora? - Saga se sentara  
fazendo cara feia - Shina a amazona de cobra...  
  
-Ah...essa Shina...acho que ela esta bem...  
  
-Voce a viu? - os olhos de Saga voltaram a se iluminar  
  
- " Nao, imagina, ja ate a beijei, e ela pensa que eu sou você tah?  
" - Kanon pensara, mas tremeu ligeiramente - não muito...algumas vezes  
só...  
  
-Ela perguntou de mim?  
  
-Por que voce nao faz um caderno, com todas as perguntas que voce quer  
saber, que eu respondo? - Kanon queria cortar o assunto, mas sabia que  
nao seria fácil  
  
-Credo, eu so quero saber, voce vai perder seu cosmo se me responder?  
  
-Vou...nao...nao vou nao...  
  
-Entao...- Saga estava começando a se irritar  
  
-Eu nao conversei muito com ela...mas...ela so perguntou onde voce  
estava...  
  
-Serio?! Pelo menos ela nao me esqueceu...eu vou tomar um banho, eu to  
quebrado...boa-noite Kanon, ah...algum problema por aqui?  
  
-" todos"... nao, nenhum....tchau Saga - ele saiu e Kanon se enrolou em  
suas cobertas, ligeiramente, estava ferrado...  
  
No dia seguinte nao tivera pela parte da manha, problemas para segurar  
Saga, ele passara praticamente a manha inteira dormindo...Kanon tinha que  
se encontrar com Shina o quanto antes, para lhe contar que " Kanon "  
havia voltado e não Saga, como alguns boatos corriam por lá.  
  
-...entao Kanon ja voltou? - Shina perguntou com sua voz habitual  
  
-Sim...mas ele nao esta muito bem...se eu fosse voce nem ia ve-lo...  
  
-Aconteceu alguma coisa grave? - ela se espantara  
  
-É que ele voltou um pouco doente, esta muito cansado, ainda esta  
dormindo e francamente, talvez ele nem saia das Doze Casas....  
  
-Ah se é assim...tudo bem...pelo menos voce esta bem, nao é Saga?  
  
-É...- era dificil para ele ouvir ser chamado de Saga, mas nao tinha  
outra alternativa...  
  
Depois disso, Kanon a beijou e rezou para que Saga nao aparecesse lá.  
Quando ja era bem mais tarde ele voltou e encontrou-se com Kamus e Miro  
saindo do Templo de Aries : " do jeito que esses dois sao amigos, Kamus  
ja deve estar sabendo "  
  
- Oi Kanon... - Kamus cumprimentou, estava com alguns arranhões em seu  
rosto, mas parecia satisfeito.  
  
-Oi...como foi? Saga me contou que foi difícil...  
  
-Kanon... - Miro tentava chamar sua atenção  
  
-Foi um pouco, mas nada que um ar frio não resolva...  
  
-E esses arranhões? - Kanon estava achando o assunto interessante  
  
-Ah...algumas pessoas revoltadas...  
  
-KANON.... - Miro estava fazendo sinal para que Kanon o notasse, mas so  
gritando mesmo, para que ele percebesse  
  
-Fala Miro...  
  
-Kamus ja esta sabendo, eu contei... - Miro falara com ar de quem acha  
tudo normal  
  
-Sabia...  
  
-Por que voce fez isso Kanon? - Kamus perguntara serio  
  
-Eu queria ajudar meu irmao, mas acho que dei o golpe errado...  
  
-Digamos que sim, mas nao vamos contar nada para ninguem...reze para que  
Peixes nao saiba...  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Oi Saga, acordou? - Miro cumprimentara o recem – chegado  
  
-Oi, eu estava cansado, mano...  
  
- Bom , vamos indo, ate mais... - Kamus e Miro foram embora, deixando  
Kanon com ar de bobo...  
  
-Saga, preciso falar com voce... é serio...  
  
-Ta bom, vamos para Gêmeos então...  
  
Eles se dirigiram ate lá, e Kanon fora logo inventando...  
  
-Saga voce nao pode ver a Shina...  
  
-POR QUE? - era a morte para Saga ouvir isso... - estava indo lá agora  
  
-Ela esta super doente, pegou um resfriado horrível, ta toda inchada, que  
sua mascara nem cabe em seu rosto...  
  
-Nossa, como voce sabe?  
  
-Ouvir dizer, é melhor você nem ir lá...  
  
-Se bem que eu gostaria de ver o rosto dela... - Saga olhou para o teto  
com ar sonhador  
  
-Nao queira... - a sorte de Kanon é que Saga nao havia escutado  
  
-Bom, ainda bem que você me avisou...eu vou falar um pouco com Shaka...  
  
-"ai e agora, Shaka é louco para que eu conte a verdade " , posso ir  
junto? – Kanon perguntou displicente 


	6. A decisão

6 - A decisão  
  
Saga e Kanon caminharam em silencio ate a casa de Virgem. Kanon estava  
nervoso, se Shaka revelasse tudo agora, ele estaria perdido, não só ele  
mas Shina também, provavelmente Saga ficaria uma fera de saber que Shina  
os confundira.  
  
Ao chegarem lá, para suas surpresas Shaka estava de olhos abertos e não  
estava meditando:  
  
-Shaka, que surpresa! – Saga disse, e realmente era.  
  
-Ah Saga já voltou, é mesmo que bom não Kanon? – Shaka sabia provocar  
quando queria  
  
-Realmente ótimo! – Kanon falara entre dentes  
  
-Como foram Saga?  
  
-Bem...machucados mas bem...ficou sabendo de Shina? - Saga perguntara na  
inocência  
  
-Shina? – Shaka já percebera do que se tratava – ela esta doente?  
  
-É ta inchada coitada... – Kanon falara antes de qualquer coisa  
  
-É...justo agora, que pena – Saga realmente havia ficado sentido com  
isso...  
  
Shaka não conseguia ver como Kanon podia ferir os sentimentos do irmão  
daquela maneira, mas também não podia sair entregando assim, se não ainda  
ia sair como o "dedo-duro" do Santuário, e não queria, achou melhor  
sustentar a mentira e que eles resolvessem sozinhos, pois não era justo  
ele fazer o mesmo que Kanon "se meter num assunto que não se desrespeita  
à ele "  
  
-Ah, eu não to sabendo disso não mas...é porque também eu não tenho muito  
contato com a Shina...  
  
-Bem Kanon eu realmente preciso falar a sós com Shaka...  
  
-Tudo bem, ate mais... – Kanon saiu, resolveu caminhar um pouco, tinha  
que confiar em Shaka não tinha outra maneira, ou, enfrentar outra batalha  
de novo.  
  
Kanon começou a caminhar, andou, andou ate passar em frente ao lugar onde  
tudo havia começado, onde Shina e Saga haviam se topado ( Shina havia lhe  
contado aonde fora ). Parou ali e observou..." talvez se eu não tivesse  
me metido..."  
  
-Kanon!!  
  
-Essa não... – era Afrodite de Peixes que vinha ao encontro dele, ele  
logo lembrou do que Kamus lhe dissera: "reze para que Peixes nao  
saiba..."  
  
-Meu amiguito!! O que faz por aqui?  
  
-Eu , só vim andar...  
  
-Uhum...sei me conte o que esta havendo?  
  
-Nada...é serio?  
  
-Aquela lá não é a Shina? Indo para as doze Casas?  
  
-HÃ??? ONDE??? – Kanon tomara o maior susto, ao olhar pra trás  
  
-P-E-G-U-E-I!!! Eu sabia, ouvi sua conversa com o Shaka aquele dia...que  
coisa né? Usurpando o lugar do próprio irmão...nao tinha amazona melhor  
não? – Peixes fizera cara de cínico  
  
-Como? Você fica ouvindo conversas escondido? – Kanon estava entrando em  
desespero, seus dias de vida estavam se acabando...  
  
-Quando o assunto me interessa, chuchu...  
  
-Voce não pode falar nada...por favor...eu suplico...  
  
-Miro, Aioria , Shaka, Kamus e agora eu já sabemos, daqui a pouco o  
Santuário todo menos os dois vão estar sabendo né?  
  
-Por favor...fique calado...- Kanon não sabia mais o que fazer...  
  
-Vou pensar queridinho...alias eu adoro um barraco já te disse? – Peixes  
saiu correndo depois dessa, e Kanon não sabia o que fazer e onde enfiar a  
cara...tinha que falar com alguém, Shina não ia resolver, foi apelar para  
Miro e Kamus já que Aioria não estava por lá, havia um tempinho...  
  
Ao passar pelo templo de Virgem, Saga e Shaka ainda conversavam, ele  
passara reto, na esperança deles não o virem...  
  
Casa de Escorpião   
  
Kamus também estava lá, e nem pareceu surpreso com a versão de Kanon, ao  
contrario de Miro:  
  
-Meu Deus!!! E agora??  
  
-É só ele contar a verdade antes que outro, que já esta bem definido quem  
conte... – Kamus fora frio em suas palavras  
  
-Ah é? É fácil falar...se coloca no meu lugar...você quer que eu faça  
como: "Olha Saga não me leve a mal, mas eu me passei por você e to com a  
sua namorada ", ou melhor: "Saga, eu me passei por você, e fiz a única  
mulher que você realmente gostou, se apaixonar por mim, achando que eu  
sou você, tudo bem né, amazona é o que não falta nesse mundo ". VOCES  
QUEREM VER A MINHA MORTE??? – Kanon tinha passado dos limites...e ele no  
fundo sabia.  
  
-Bem melhor, mas quer saber? Faz o que você tem vontade, só no final não  
coloque a gente no meio dessa confusão...- Kamus havia se irritado mais  
ainda, e acabou indo embora, deixando dois cavaleiros com cara de bobo  
  
-Ele ta meio nervoso...- Miro tentou disfarçar – sabe ele anda com dor de  
cabeça por causa dos ferimentos...  
  
-"Meio"? Quer saber eu também...amanha mesmo eu vou tirar essa historia a  
limpo e por qualquer motivo...Miro foi um prazer te conhecer... – Kanon  
estendera a mão para ele, mas Miro sabia que o companheiro estava  
exagerando...  
  
N/a: Oi pessoal, obrigada aos comentários da fic...mas ela já esta  
"quase" chegando ao fim, acho que o nosso amigo Saga sem saber, sofreu  
bastante...por favor mandem comentários sobre a fic, e como vocês  
gostariam de ver esse final complicado...valeus... 


	7. A descoberta

7 – A descoberta...  
  
Kanon saiu andando de volta para Gêmeos, quando passou em Virgem, ele não  
estava lá. Shaka veio ao encontro dele, continuava com os olhos abertos e  
parecia aflito.  
  
-Kanon, meu ultimo conselho, conte a verdade para Saga, ele só falou bem  
de você, por ter ficado tanto tempo assim sozinho em Gêmeos, ele te vê  
como um irmão "modelo"...  
  
-Voce não contou nada para ele, porque eu mesmo...  
  
-Não, não contei, pois acho que você tem que contar, mas Kanon pense  
bem...  
  
-Obrigado Shaka, agora que Peixes também já sabem eu...  
  
-KANONNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – era a voz de Saga ecoando pelas doze Casas  
  
-Ah meu Buda, Peixes disse que tinha algo importante para falar com ele,  
se eu soubesse não deixava...  
  
-Shaka, estou perdido, só não deixe ninguém aparecer por lá, se não vai  
ser uma Athena Exclamation na certa.  
  
-Boa – sorte, se você tivesse contado antes...  
  
-"Se" Shaka, se eu tivesse contado antes, obrigado, mas essa pode ser a  
ultima vez que você esta me vendo.  
  
-Que exag...  
  
-KAAAANNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN.... – o grito havia sido maior do q o  
outro.  
  
-Eu to ferrado...  
  
Kanon não demonstrou mas estava gelado, nervoso e tudo na sua vida que  
havia feito ate ali, passava em sua mente como um filme. Quando chegou em  
seu ou "ex" Templo, apenas avistou Peixes correndo em direção a Áries : "  
Cretino, ai se ainda te pego seu..."  
  
-KANON... – Saga aparecera atrás dele, dando um berro e sobressaltando o  
irmão.  
  
-Saga...  
  
-Como você pode? Kanon eu confiei em você, VOCE ROUBOU O QUE EU TINHA DE  
MAIS PRECIOSO!!  
  
-Saga eu posso explicar, provavelmente aquela biba...  
  
-Não quero saber, depois dessa, Kanon você nunca mudou e é uma pena,  
Shina não esta doente coisa nenhuma, como ela pode me confundir? Kanon eu  
nunca faria isso com você. – Saga apesar de ser forte tanto no físico,  
como nos pensamentos, não estava conseguindo conter suas lagrimas,  
tamanha era sua decepção com o irmão.  
  
-Saga eu apenas queria te ajudar...  
  
-Me ajudar?? Essa piada é boa, você me ajudaria se não tivesse nascido...  
OUTRA DIMEN...nao, eu não vou fazer isso, não quero levar a fama. Suma  
daqui Kanon, não quero ouvir mais a sua voz e nem ver mais a sua cara,  
SAIA DO MEU TEMPLO SEU TRAIDOR!!!  
  
-...irmao...  
  
-Não me chame de irmão, SAI DAQUIIII...  
  
Kanon nunca se sentira tão mau na vida. A reação do irmão não estava  
errada, mas Peixes não tinha que sair revelando o que não era de sua  
conta. Mas depois se lembrou que ele próprio não tinha nada a ver com os  
assuntos do irmão, e se meteu neles.  
  
Recolheu as poucas coisas que tinha e rumou para o templo de Aquário,  
sem nem ao menos olhar nos olhos de Saga, não tinha coragem. Já havia  
incomodando muito Miro, e resolveu que levar um sermão do "Mago da Água  
e do Gelo" , não seria má idéia.  
  
Ao chegar lá, Miro estava conversando com o amigo do grito que Saga dera,  
mas se calou ao ver Kanon se aproximar:  
  
-Kamus posso ficar aqui?  
  
-Pode claro, mas e Saga? – ele perguntou já adivinhando a resposta  
  
-Me odeia, não deixou eu nem explicar... – Kanon respondeu olhando para o  
chão frio da Casa de Aquário.  
  
-Também , o Afrodite já deve ter feito serviço completo... – Miro  
pestanejou fazendo careta.  
  
-Eu sei...eu não sei mais o que fazer, se eu for falar com a Shina, corro  
o risco de morrer estrangulado...  
  
-Kanon...fique aqui o tempo que você precisar e deixe as coisas fluírem  
naturalmente. Provavelmente Saga vai procurar a Shina, dia menos dia e  
você fica aqui, não se intrometa mais do que já foi...depois que você ver  
que a poeira abaixou você vai falar com ele – Kamus falara o certo e o  
coração de Kanon se aliviara.  
  
-Tem razão, vamos ver no que vai dar... 


	8. A decisão2

8 – A decisão

Kanon já estava na casa de Aquário já havia quase uma semana. Deis de então não falara mais com Saga e nem havia visto Shina. Corriam boatos no Santuário que Saga estava possesso de raiva por causa de Kanon , ( o que não deveria ser mentira ) e que Shina andava mais mal humorada do que costumava ser.

Kamus o aconselhou a não sair tão já da Casa de Aquário. Miro por outro lado achava que Kanon deveria falar com pelo menos Saga

-Eu não vou! – Kanon repetia pela 15ª vez,a um certo cavaleiro teimoso de Escorpião.

-Por que? – Miro repetia também pela 15ª vez.

-Voce quer me ver morto? – Kanon disse pela 15ª vez.

-Parem com essa chatice! – Kamus já estava cansado

-Miro, Kanon vai se ele quiser e Kanon, saiba que você não poderá fugir a vida toda.

É verdade,Kamus tinha razão, Kanon um dia teria que enfrentar Saga de qualquer maneira e sem rodeios.

Neste instante Shaka e Mu apareceram lá na cozinha do Templo de Aquário, onde eles estavam

-Oi povu! – Mu os cumprimentou.

-Olá... – eles responderam sem muita animação na voz

-Kanon... – Shaka chamou-lhe a atenção – Saga esta muito chateado, não seria melhor você ir falar com ele?

-Tá vendo eu to falando, precisa vir o grande Shaka pra vocês me darem razão. – Miro ficou todo contente apertando a mão de Shaka

-Eu não sei, o que eu vou dizer pra ele? - Kanon na verdade estava com medo da atitude que Saga poderia ter, ao invés de querer dar um tempo em Aquário.

-Vai lá e fala que você sente muito, coisa e tal. Ninguém sabe se ele já falou ou não com a Shina, obrigado Kamus – sugeriu Mu,aceitando um copo de suco que Kamus lhe oferecia.

-Bom...esta bem eu vou tentar então...foi um prazer conhecer vocês.

-Ah, você fala como se fosse morrer! – Kamus sempre dissera isso a ele, todas as vezes que falavam em Saga.

-Voce acha que Atena vai querer perder um de seus cavaleiros? – comentou Shaka

-Bem...- Kanon iria começar mas fora interrompido

-A Saori não anda fazendo grandes coisas ultimamente, ela só faz tropeçar nos degraus – apesar de tudo os cavaleiros concordaram com Miro

-AAAAHHHH

-Eu não disse...

Saori tropeçara em algum degrau próximo ao Templo de Peixes.

Kanon estava apreensivo ao tentar falar com Saga, não vira mais o irmão deis de então, cada passo que dava ele pensava em voltar "Não, eu vou ser firme, irei até lá" . Ao entrar na Casa de Gêmeos, ele sentira o cosmo de Saga em seu antigo quarto, foi até lá, mas sabia muito bem que o irmão já havia sentido sua presença, estava pronto para o quer que pudesse acontecer.

Kanon chegou devagar e disse quase num sussurro:

-Saga? Posso entrar?

Ele não respondera, estava deitado em sua cama, apenas olhando para o teto, como se não tivesse nem ouvido nada, o que não era verdade. Estava muito magoado com o irmão, não via maneiras de desculpá-lo, depois do que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

-Saga? - Kanon tornou a chamá-lo mais não obteve resposta. Estava sendo ignorado, uma das piores coisas que existem era aquilo,ser ignorado quando se quer pedir perdão – Acho que é pra mim ir embora né? Então esta bem...adeus irmão...

"Irmão". Kanon poderia ter feito o que fosse,mas ainda via Saga como seu único parente, Saga resolveu ver o que o irmão queria.

-Kanon...o que você quer? – Ele fora seco em suas palavras e Kanon o percebeu

-Posso entrar? – Ele perguntou timidamente

-Voce já não esta dentro? Diga logo,o que quer?

-Saga eu queria falar com você...e você já sabe sobre o quê.

Kanon se sentara em sua antiga cama e colocara uma perna sobre a outra, queria disfarçar mas estava tenso.

-Ah, é claro...quem não sabe?

-Como assim?

-Ah não me diga que você não sabe o que houve? – Saga encarava Kanon de uma maneira ameaçadora, mas não demonstrava ódio em seu olhar

-Não... – Kanon esperava pelo pior, e não estava enganado.

-Shina, me deu o maior fora, quando eu fui explicar o que VOCÊ fez... – Kanon abaixara a cabeça mediante aquilo

-...me desculpe... – ele pedira baixinho,mas Saga ouvira perfeitamente.

-DESCULPAR? Depois de tudo...

-Saga antes do estresse por favor me ouça...você precisa me ouvir...

-Eu não quero... – Saga estava assumindo tons de pura raiva, se levantou e encostou – se na parede.

-Saga, eu já ouvi todos os xingamentos e ofensas que você me deu, eu SEI que eu errei, aposto que antes de dormir e ao acordar você me xinga por eu ser o seu irmão, mas por favor me ouça...

-Fale logo então, que eu não tenho o dia inteiro para ouvir a sua cretina voz.

-Saga: Kamus, Aioria , Shaka e até mesmo Miro me aconselharam a eu contar a verdade para você...

-Kamus foi viajar comigo sabendo disso? – Saga se espantara e voltou a olhar para o irmão

-Não, ele ficou sabendo na volta, Miro contou...mas eu não quis te contar, eu queria apenas conversar com Shina, porque eu sempre fui um pouco mais direto que você...

-Claro, tanto que já fiz todas as burradas que fiz... – Saga lhe deu as costas e se debruçou no peitoril de sua janela.

Era tarde de verão no Santuário, e o Sol estava prestes a se pôr, o céu estava lindo, um azul escuro com algumas nuvens vermelhas devido aos raios de Sol que refletia, mas Saga não via nada disso, só sentia o desejo de sumir dali para sempre, talvez se Atena tivesse deixado ele morto teria sido mais fácil, do que ficar ali sofrendo...

-...a minha vontade era essa, mas a principio queria conversar com ela, mostras suas qualidades mas eu não sei por que ela me confundiu com você, não entendo. Daí então eu me deixei levar, eu estava disposto a falar a verdade, mas ela achava de todas as maneiras que eu era você. A cada dia que passava quando eu acordava, eu sentia vontade de lhe contar toda a verdade...

-Eu confiei em você Kanon, e você me traiu... – as palavras de Saga foram como uma faca encravada no peito de Kanon, ele havia traído a confiança que seu irmão havia lhe depositado, isso não tinha perdão.

-Saga, por favor, você deve estar me achando um enorme imprestável, mas eu posso concertar as coisas... – Kanon falara na inocência, mas se Saga o obrigasse a fazer isso, ele não teria a mínima idéia de como fazer.

-Ah é? – Saga tirou o seu olhar da paisagem a sua frente e olhou com sarcasmo para Kanon – Depois de tudo você fez, quer dar uma de poderoso e concertar tudo?

-Se eu quebrei , eu posso concertar, Saga me dê essa chance e se eu falhar, então por favor não olhe mais na minha cara se for assim...eu prometo.

Saga percebeu que Kanon não estava brincando quando o irmão se levantou e o olhou decidido, parecia bobeira, mas Kanon estava disposto a fazer tudo para corrigir esse grave erro, mais um dos que já havia cometido.

-Até mais Saga...

Ele saíra deixando o cavaleiro de Gêmeos abobalhado, onde Kanon queria chegar, só ele saberia. Mas Saga já não tinha muita confiança no que Kanon dizia, caiu em sua cama de novo, mas não parou de pensar na conversa que tiveram, era bom Kanon conseguir resolver o problema , ou ele estaria perdido nas mãos de Saga.


	9. A conversa

9 – A conversa

Kanon caminhava lentamente em direção a casa de Shina, enquanto as primeiras estrelas se formavam no céu, ele queria que suas idéias fizessem o mesmo.

-Eu não acredito...Shina vai querer me matar quando eu dizer que sou o Kanon...

Ele já não tinha mais idéias do que fazer...ou o que dizer, mais uma vez estava contando com a própria sorte. Ao chegar em frente ao seu destino, as luzes ainda estavam acesas, ele bateu na porta mas teve receio do que poderia encontrar

-Quem é? – ele ouviu sua voz, nada agradável por sinal

-Sou eu...posso falar com você?

-Não tenho nada para falar com você, vá embora...

"Peraí, peraí...ela ta achando que eu sou o Saga de novo?" Kanon pensou achando ridículo aquilo novamente

-Mas eu tenho... por favor , ouça o que eu tenho para lhe dizer, depois você pode ate me matar se quiser...

Shina abrira a porta e sem ao menos olhar na cara de Kanon mandou-o entrar. Kanon já fora falando, não queria dar-lhe tempo de dizer qualquer coisa:

-Escute Shina...reconheço que você deve estar com muita raiva de tudo o que aconteceu, mas você já procurou ver os motivos que Kanon fez isso? – mais uma vez Kanon estava usando o nome do irmão, mas dessa vez seria diferente

Shina não respondera apenas ouvia, provavelmente não com uma cara muito agradável

-Eu conversei com ele, Kanon me contou que ele fez tudo aquilo apenas para me ajudar, nada mais...mas você nos confundiu, ele não quis contar-lhe a verdade, para ter certeza de que você realmente o amava

-Mas é claro que... – Shina se calara antes que dissesse alguma besteira

-Tenho certeza de que Kanon não fará isso de novo...acho que de uma certa forma todos nos essa nova chance ao meu irmão Shina, por favor...ele ama você...

-Como assim, Kanon me ama? – Shina não estava entendendo nada novamente, ela pegou uma cadeira e se sentou para não quebrar a cara do cavaleiro que estava em sua frente

-Não Shina, Saga ama você...esta vendo você me confundiu mais uma vez , EU sou o Kanon...Saga esta completamente arrasado, por favor, eu sei que você o ama, e se você não quiser fazer isso por mim, faça por ele...eu quero te pedir desculpas pelo que eu te fiz, mas a minha vida também esta um inferno por causa disso...

-Você esta me enganando de novo?

-Não, eu estou sendo sincero, pense nisso por favor, meu irmão já errou muito, eu não queria que ele continuasse infeliz pelo resto da vida dele...boa noite Shina...

Kanon saíra com seu coração muito mais limpo e mais leve, sentira que agora pela primeira vez havia feito a coisa certa, subiu as Doze Casas e foi em direção a Aquário, sabia que Shina iria dizer alguma coisa : "...afinal ninguém é feito de pedra ...."

N/a: Pessoal desculpem pela demora da atualização e por este cap. Ter sido tão pequeno, mas esse já é o penúltimo cap...espero que estejam gostando, comentem please, e obrigada pelas comentários ate agora...


	10. Uma reviravolta

10 – Uma reviravolta

Kanon subia as escadas apressado, queria passar o mais rápido possível por Gêmeos, mas quando passou por lá, o irmão não estava.

Na casa de Virgem alguém estava aflito

-Ah Shaka o que, que eu faço, e se ele fizer besteira?

-Mais? Acalme-se Saga, tudo vai se resolver – Shaka estava calmo como costuma ser, ao contrario do verdadeiro Saga

-Ah eu vou até lá...

-Espere...acho que você deveria dar uma chance a Kanon, esta certo que ele errou mas como seu irmão, você deveria fazer isso.

Shaka estava certo e Saga sabia bem disso.

-Tem razão, eu vou sentar e ver o que acontece...

Saga tinha que se acalmar de alguma maneira, quando viu o irmão entrando na casa de Virgem tentou se conter, mas não foi?

-Bem...bem...espero...

-Como assim? Fala alguma coisa... – Kanon nunca vira o irmão tão desesperado

-Acalme-se Saga , eu conversei com ela, se ela realmente ama você, ela vai vir ate aqui...

Saga olhou para Shaka e este abaixou a cabeça, Kanon tinha razão, apenas ele tentara alguma coisa e Shina? Nada ela fizera...apenas fora vitima, ele entendia isso mas, o que ela fizera para tentar concertar a situação, nada e pelo visto fora rude com Kanon, embora tenha ficado em silencio.

-Apesar de tudo eu tenho que lhe agradecer Kanon, afinal você foi homem o suficiente para admitira que errou...

-Você me perdoa com isso? – Kanon esta esperançoso mas...

-Não...não sei se ela vai me perdoar...

-Quer dizer que se vocês não ficarem juntos, você vai me culpar?

-Com certeza...

-Você é um...

-Pessoal por favor, vocês estavam tendo uma conversa amigável ate agora, acalmem-se...Saga acho melhor você voltar para Gêmeos e deixar que Kanon vá para Aquário, se não é capaz de termos uma Guerra dos 1000 dias aqui sem necessidade...

-Tem razão Shaka, boa noite...

Saga saíra irritado com o irmão, seu nervosismo havia se transformado em raiva, se Shina não aparecesse ate amanha pelo menos, já iria reservar um tumulo no cemitério do Santuário para Kanon escrito: "Aqui jaz um irmão traidor ".

No dia seguinte, Saga acordou antes do amanhecer, queria vê-la , saber o que ela iria dizer, mas...não iria até lá, não iria.

Ele se levantou tomou um rápido banho e ao perceber pelo cosmo dos outros cavaleiros inclusive do de Kanon, todos exceto ele dormiam. Saga andava para cá e para lá em seu quarto, cada pensamento mais absurdo que outro, chegou até a pensar que Kanon mentira e que nem fora até lá e por aí foi...

-Eu vou enlouquecer se continuar aqui...preciso caminhar um pouco....

Saga saíra e vira que o Sol já havia çou a caminhar, o Santuário estava deserto por incrível que possa parecer...quando ele se deu conta estava exatamente no lugar onde ele e Shina haviam se topado deis da primeira vez. Ele ficara ali contemplando o "nada", quando alguém chamou sua atenção

-Saga?

Ele se virou era ela, Shina estava parada ali, parecia um pouco tensa mas Saga ficou alegre em vê-la, mas não tanto quanto pensou que estaria

-Shina? Acordou cedo...

-Saga...preciso falar com você...Kanon esteve ontem na minha casa...

-Ah é? – Ele fez ar de quem desconhece o assunto por inteiro, uma grande mentira...

-Sim...ele me falou que fez tudo aquilo para ajuda-lo, mas acho que um cavaleiro como você, não precisa desse tipo de ajuda....e eu cheguei a uma conclusão...

-E qual é? – Gemios estava temendo o que ela poderia dizer, mas seu coração já sentia que não iria ser algo muito bom

-Saga já criou-se muita confusão e eu acho que não devemos mais ficar tudo o que aconteceu eu pude perceber que...eu não amo você...

Saga pela primeira vez se sentiu num abismo...imaginou tudo, menos isso...Shina estava lhe dando um fora... "culpa do Kanon", ele pensou por um momento.

-Shina...você esta sendo sincera, porque eu já lhe disse que...

-Sim Saga, eu estou sendo sincera, acho que devemos parar por aqui...tudo o que tivemos foi uma simples "brincadeira de criança", e eu não quero isso...

-Claro Shina eu compreendo...depois de tudo você não iria querer alguém como eu...pois eu estive refletindo muito também...e concordo com você , não passou de uma simples brincadeira...e eu também não a amo como pensei...bom eu tenho varias coisas para fazer...amigos?

Saga estendeu-lhe a mão, mal compreendendo o que se passava com ele próprio.

-Certo...

Saga dera-lhe as costas e continuou caminhando, quando chegou na entrada das Doze Casas apressou-se a correr ate seu Templo, ao chegar Kanon estava lá, com uma cara preocupadíssima...Saga estava com os olhos marejados, pronto para desabar a qualquer momento, mas não sentia dor alguma, pelo contrario, sentia apenas vontade de chorar...

-Saga...você falou com ela?- ele perguntou numa tentativa de ter uma conversa decente com o irmão

-Sim, e ela falou que não me ama, e eu disse o mesmo... – Saga enxugou uma lagrima que havia escorrido e respondeu serio a pergunta do irmão, este por sua vez arregalou os olhos, não estava acreditando...

-Minha culpa...pode me matar Saga...a culpa é minha...

-Não, não é...se ela realmente me amasse teria me perdoado, a verdade Kanon é que eu acho que ela não me amava deis do começo, não passava de uma simples brincadeira e para ser sincero ela foi ridícula a me confundir com você, ta na cara que eu sou mais bonito...

Kanon amarrara a cara e fizera ar de pouco caso, afinal era melhor ouvir isso do que uma " Explosão Galáctica "

-Mas e você meu irmão, como está...afinal você a amava ou não?

Saga se sentou em sua cama, e olhou para as nuvens que iam aparecendo aos poucos, o mais importante ele não pensara, será que a amava mesmo?

-Kanon eu não sei, o pior é que eu acho que não, eu estava tão farto dessa vida, de ter cometido tantas coisas erradas e injustas, que acabei me enganando, você não teve culpa, eu que fiquei com raiva, porque no fundo, sabia que não havia aprestado atenção em mim...não passou de uma simples empolgação...

Uma semana havia se passado deis de então, Kanon e Saga voltaram a se falar e serem toleráveis um com o outro, certa noite eles estavam todos conversando no templo de Aquario :

-Quem diria que depois de toda essa confusão... – Miro comentou, mas foi cortado por Kamus, com um cutucão em suas costas. Ele sabia que os gêmeos estavam tentando não tocar naquele assunto...

Saga estava com um brilho maior nos olhos e voltara a ser muito mais alegre...

-Ih aquela lá pra mim é passado...ah Shaka me esqueci tenho que pegar aquele livro que você me emprestou que na verdade é do Mú, eu já volto...

-Ta bom...

Saga descia as escadas , os cabelos esvoaçando e se sentindo completamente bem , como não se sentia em tantos anos, quando algo o fez parar, Shina e Shura estavam se beijando na saída do Templo de Capricórnio...Saga sentira uma pontada de raiva, por um momento pensou que eles já estavam juntos antes mesmo de Shina terminar com ele... passou e sem olhar para eles comentou:

- Novo casal vinte do Santuário...você não perde tempo em Shura??

E continuou sua trajetória ate seu Templo, nem fez questão de olhar novamente para trás...pouco importava para ele a cara que eles fizessem...

-Kanon...o que você esta achando do Saga? – Shaka perguntara curioso

-Bem...acho que afinal ele não gostava mesmo dela...

-Espero que você não invente de me por novamente no meio dos seus rolos... – Miro comentou, mas sabia que Kanon não iria faze-lo.

-E espero também que você não invente de fingir ser alguém que não é... – Kamus aproveitara a deixa

-Ora por que? Ate que sou parecido com o Miro, é só colocar uma lente , deixar meus olhos mais claros e dar ar de malandro por aí...vou arrasar todas...

-Só porque você quer...vem não... – Miro amarrara a cara, não gostara da brincadeira de Kanon, Shaka e Kamus por outro lado estavam rindo até... – duvido que você queira imitar Saga novamente – Escorpião lhe lançou o desafio

-Só quando me der vontade...afinal eu sou a "cara" dele...

Fim

N/a : Oi pessoal , depois de tanto tempo finalmente o ultimo cap, espero que tenham gostado de toda essa confusão , obrigada pelos comentarios, e por quem ainda vai comentar. Fiquei muito contente com o movimento que a fic teve, porque de ideia inicial ela só teve 5 caps, mas depois eu achei certo mudar o final, espero que tenham gostado , ficou bem diferente daquilo que eu realmente prentendi, a minha intenção inicial era fazer os dois ficarem juntos, mas depois eu pensei bem, afinal o Saga merece coisa melhor não acham? Valeu pessoal e dependendo desse final, quem sabe eu escrevo uma continuação? Bem...valeu mais uma vez pessoal...bjs!!


End file.
